vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Brief Stopovers
Title: Brief Stopovers Players: '''Diana, Juliet Parrish, and Kita '''Location: '''Visitor Mothership: Los Angeles '''Synopsis: '''Julie was brought up to the Mothership at her request, now she has to try and convince Diana to let her go see Heather… Good Luck Julie! ''LOG BEGINS'' Diana slips into the cell, that Julie has been given. "Good evening Dear Julie." Juliet Parrish sits on the bed, as comfortably as she might be able to, the circles under her eyes slightly darker tonight, her lab jacket slightly wrinkled, but all in all, looking half decent. She glances up at Diana as she arrives, looking none too happy. "Well, it's evening." Diana smiles slightly, "Whatever is wrong Julie? You didn't sleep well last night, I thought you wanted to come up here?" "I slept just fine, Diana, thank you," Julie replies coolly, pushing herself up and off of the bed. "However, I'd like to see the Colonel…see what you've left of her for me to possibly use to test a few things? Not to mention, I'd appreciate going home for a shower and a good meal." Soft chuckles eminent from Diana's throat, "The Colonel is just fine. She is under the Conversion Process. Until that is over, no visitors… No guests I suppose would be a better term. We could easily send you back to your apartment at any time. I tried to tell Nathan that you were un-injured, and here under your request. Perhaps when you do get back down there, you could tell him that?" Juliet's heart instantly goes out to Heather, further than it had earlier, at the mention of the Conversion process. She knows precisely what that entails. "Well, being as you don't intend to let me be productive with the Colonel until your process is finished," she returns evenly, "I should return to my home now. I've better things to do, Diana, than sit around and wait for your whim to match my timing." Diana nods slightly, "Just one thing Julie… Why did you want to come up here? You had to know that I wasn't going to let you watch… Wait, would you *like* to watch a Conversion session with Miss O'Leary?" Juliet Parrish shrugs faintly. "I had hoped to ask the Colonel a few things before Conversion began. Take a few tests to see if she would be suitable for the tests we need to run at the lab." She shrugs yet again. "It's really pointless now, though." Diana arches an eyebrow, "What tests? I could supply you with many test subjects, all you had to do was ask, Julie dear." "Yes, no doubt, Diana," Julie responds with a shrug. "However, I think we're both aware of just how exceptionally stubborn Miss O'Leary can be." Arching an eyebrow, she moves to brush past Diana. "As I said, it's pointless now, I will round up another subject at some point…now, if you'll provide me with a ride home..? Diana shrugs slightly, "Sure thing… I'll have Lt. Kita come and escort you back to your Apartment." "Just one more thing, Julie Dear…." Diana says. "Lucky me." Juliet returns quietly, before pausing in the doorway and sending a look over her shoulder towards Diana. "Yes?" Diana looks thoughtful, "You met O'Leary what…? Two Days ago? At best?" Juliet Parrish tilts her head to the side, arching an eyebrow. "Do you really think Nathan doesn't keep records of those who enter his city, or are known to make his life more difficult?" she returns easily, inwardly cursing her damned tongue. It's done nothing but get her, and others, in trouble lately. Diana nods slightly, "Oh, I am sure *Nathan* does…. But does he let you have access to them… that is a good question, and one I guess I should answer before letting you go… but that would be most rude of me, wouldn't it? I will just have to trust that you won't leave the city, until Nathan sends you…." Diana says, "Lt. Kita, Report to the Mothership Security Center." "I know you don't forget the mistake I made when I was younger, foolish…Nathan doesn't hide things from me. He may not invite me to view his files, but…reading upside down was a skill I picked up that I'm afraid I can't seem to get rid of." Julie smiles, a faint pink tingeing her cheeks. "Something about old dogs and new tricks." Kita says, "Yes, ma'am." Diana smirks slightly, "So you say…" She says, "Tell me Julie… What do you remember of the Conversion Process?" Is she stalling for the Lt to get there? "More than I'd like to," is Julie's wary answer, her head tilting slightly to the right. "Why?" Kita slips into the security center, looking, well, upward for everyone else, a little nervously. Juliet Parrish is right near the door, half out, half in, eyeing Diana. Diana shrugs, "No reason…." She turns and faces Kita, with a smile on her face, "Escort Miss Parrish to the Hangar, and get her a ride down to her Apartment." Juliet Parrish doesn't trust Diana as far as she could punt her. She's up to something. "Nice try, Diana, but I know you better than that." she returns, before eyeing the half-pint in front of her. Diana doesn't face Julie, she just smiles, and speaks into Julie's mind, o O (Remember how you reached for me? Remember you called me Momma… I *AM* the one you have loyalty to, not Bates. Remember that, Precious one) Kita stands to attention for Diana, drawing herself up to her full 3 foot height. "Yes, ma'am." Juliet Parrish shudders, turning back suddenly as she glares at Diana. "Stay out of my head," she practically growls, her entire body tensing. She may be 'loyal' to Bates, but she won't simply stand by for that. Diana chuckles softly, slightly evilishly, "Of course Julie dear…" o O (Maybe…) But was that Diana in Julie's head, or Julie's mind saying it was her? Juliet Parrish knows the difference between Diana, and the demons in her own mind…she's managed to wrestle them into submission before. "I mean it, Diana…or neither one of us will be happy." Kita tilts her head upward, watching Julie mostly, waiting to do what she was told to do. Diana tilts her head sideways slightly at Julie, "Of course Dear… I'm sure you believe that. Now, if you wanted that ride, follow the Lieutenant…" Juliet Parrish inhales deeply before turning on her heel and giving Kita a sharp motion to lead the way. Kita nods, and starts taking Julie out. "Good bye, Julie…" says Diana, "Have a pleasant trip." ''LOG ENDS''''' Category:Log Category:RATED-PG